Leafyishere vs Killer Keemstar
Leafy vs Keemstar is Justin's 27th battle refrencing the well publicized feud between Leafy and Keemstar Cast MaNCHA as Keemstar Clemi as Leafy(video) VinnyO as Leafy(audio) Jackwolf as GradeAUnderA Comet Cosmo as Pyrocynical Nathan Provost as IdubbbzTV Dusk as H3h3 Productions(audio) Matthew Thomas or Tovi Boi(?) as H3h3 Productions Lyrics Keemstar:What’s up Drama Alert Nation! This time on YouTube; ‘Killer’ Keem to leaf you choked, so let’s get rooooight into the news Tainting your reputation like those drugs stuck in your kin Use Code: KEEM! And get 15% off of a real chin! So watch me steal your emo supporters and then steal your victory You’re gone when this MC roasts you like you did Tommy NC Want to see me smash this Seussian? Better smash the fucking likes yo You’re hateful and threatening like you are, a snake (Scarce: Double Upload) Leafy:Leafy’s starting some Beefy drama, once this is out of the way You’re fucking 34 years old! How am I supposed to be afraid? Are you having a midlife crisis? Those chin jokes annoy me! This battle needs a title: GROWN ASS ADULT TRIES TO DESTROY ME Literally the cancer of youtube- I’m surprised you still have fans Fuck off Garden Gnome and post another racist rant Then literally go ape shit on twitter cause I made you cry Anyways, gotta go, new FouseyTube video coming out tonight, guys Keemstar: I rap fast as fuck boiiiii!- I won’t mispronounce these words I bet you paid your “friends” 50 bucks to write your whole verse You’re looking teary, it’s cuz’ you’re losing subs, that I figured Everyone type in the chat; Leafy’s fucking triggered GradeAUnderA & Pyrocynical:Hold off, ya twat! Here’s a reason Why We Ducking Hate You You leaked my info and my face, you’re more stupid than What Parents Do Can’t wait to report on this death in my next Video Project You drive YouTube insane, but still can’t get car sex We’ll ‘Bash-ur’ manipulation tactics, you’re YouTube’s bane! Once we ban Keem off of this site, we’ll Make YouTube Great Again! You call old people pedophiles, the shit you’ve done still gets bigger Just end it, you’re better off familiarizing with one trigger Keemstar: I got files on top of files, this will be a juicy debate Baseless lies in biased statements, why am I still getting hate? I’m a G, fueled by allegations to take down a furry snob So I’ll roast Pyro, shots ‘fired’ like Grade from his teaching job Backstabber tagged with loser, so I’ll smoke them like Leafy’s joints When half of one’s content is mocking himself at this point Gonna take a break because of you three, leave me alone Now DramaAlert has over your “comedy” and “practical jokes” H3H3Productions & iDubbbz :You better freeze bitch, this Content Cop has rolled into your hood Leaving these halfwits to rot Hey, that’s pretty good! *iDubbbz burps and H3H3 coughs* The popularity has gone to your head, like your popcorn obsession Disable you like Pokemon Go, leave you with crippling depression! Yes. You have cliche content. Yes, you bully children. Mock the appearance of others? Yet you lack a fucking chin Rocking FUPAs and beanies, and arresting these weenies Eating vomit is better than watching your vids, Keem and Leafy. You’ll finally Leaf us Alone, after we bust this garden gnome in two You got busted! Asses blasted! Rat and “Fousey Hears a ‘Who’” I won’t lie, this is me when I stumble on your clickbait That’s the type of shit to make me ask, “What are you fucking gay?”